Get it in 2010
by DreamerInHerOwnWorld
Summary: Burt and Carole's wedding turns out to be a special night for another  couple too. Speculation based on the press release and various other rumours for episode 2x08 'Furt'.


**This fic is basically my spec for Finn and Rachel's 'big step' mentioned in the press release for Furt. Thank you to Jillian on the Finn/Rachel (Lea/Cory) Appreciation Thread on Gleeforum for inspiring me to write this up and the rest of the lovely Circles for inspiration.**

**This is my first attempt at smut so I really hope you guys like it. :) Reviews would be appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. Unfortunately.**

* * *

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Carole and Burt turned to kiss and Finn felt his eyes well up with tears. He was so happy that his mom had finally found someone to love again after so long. He used to think Burt was trying to take his dad's place, but being with Rachel had helped him realise that everyone deserved to be in love because it truly was amazing.

He turned to look at his gorgeous girlfriend across the aisle in her beautiful dress and caught her chocolate eyes reflecting the emotion in his. There was so much hope there that someday this would be them.

Without thinking, Finn crossed the aisle and planted a tender kiss on her lips, only stopping when he became aware of the entire congregation including the whole glee club and even Burt and Carole looking at them in amusement. A few 'awwws' echoed around the church from some of Finn's relatives and he looked a little embarrassed as he took Rachel's hand and sat down next to her, his expression quickly becoming replaced by a look of pure adoration, mirroring her beautiful face which was shining in pure love.

Confetti rained down around the wedding party as Burt and Carole exited the church, followed by their guests. Kurt elbowed his way past a few of the guests to where Finn and Rachel were standing. "Excuse me, Miss Berry, may I steal my new step-brother for a second?" he asked, pulling Finn aside to talk. Just as he did so, Carole threw her bouquet high in the air and it soared down to land in Rachel's outstretched hands. She squealed in delight and was suddenly accosted by Finn's lips once more as he held her in an embrace so tight that the flowers were all but destroyed. Neither of them even noticed Kurt rolling his eyes in the background, knowing full well that Finn had never heard a word of what he said.

"It's a beautiful night. We're looking for something fun to do. Hey baby, I think I want to marry you…" New Directions began singing as a smiling Burt and Carole looked on. Finn and Rachel looked directly into each other's eyes as they sang their hearts out to each other. They were wrapped up in their own little bubble, each of them knowing that the words of this song were true for them.

Finn felt his heart aching to explode from his chest as he and Rachel circled each other on the stage singing about eternal commitment to each other. He thought back to the time Rachel had suggested they elope and realised that if she suggested it now, he would absolutely follow her without a second thought. When did it become possible to love someone this much?

The air literally seemed to vanish from his lungs and his blood rushed south as Rachel Berry appeared at the doorway of the room where the reception party was taking place. She had changed into a short black and gold dress with a low neckline which was really quite simple but Finn didn't think he'd ever seen anything so sexy in his life. His eyes continued downwards along her legs, which seemed to stretch on forever, finally ending in a pair of three-inch heels which Finn wanted to feel digging into his legs right now.

Her eyes glistened as she walked over to him and he held his hands in what he hoped wasn't too obvious an attempt at covering the bulge in his pants. Thankfully, they were distracted by somebody announcing the bride and groom's first dance. Rachel grabbed his hand and led him over to the dance floor where everyone was assembled to watch as Burt and Carole took to the floor. The romantic music began to play and Finn felt himself getting emotional again. He took Rachel's hand and led her onto the floor, swaying softly to the music with her.

Rachel looked up into his eyes and whispered "That's going to be us one day." Finn's throat constricted with emotion but he managed to choke out a gentle "I know."

Three hours into the party, Finn was watching Rachel as she took her fourth glass of champagne. She walked over to him, swaying her hips in a way which really wasn't helping him stop staring at various parts of her body. She really had no idea how much she turned him on. Sitting in a rather unhelpful position in his lap, she began talk rather fast.

"Oh Finn, your family are all so amazing. I think I've spoken to all of them and they all told me how wonderful you were and how happy they are for your mom and Burt and how lovely they think I am." She fidgeted a little and Finn was grateful that she was a little tipsy because normally he'd never have been able to get away with her sitting on his lap for this long without her noticing he was trying to control his raging hormones.

As if she knew his thoughts, Rachel began to pepper his face with kisses and he felt himself growing hot. "You know, I think we should get… out of here," she whispered in his ear suggestively. Finn nearly fell off the chair in shock as his mind finally caught up with what his body was already suggesting.

"Good idea," he whispered in reply, before scooping her up, bridal style, holding her just low enough to cover his apparent erection as he tried – and failed – to sneak out of the room inconspicuously with her. The glee club stood watching in the corner of the room, some laughing at the failed attempt at subtlety, some whispering excitedly and Kurt looking exceptionally disgusted.

Finn all but ran along the corridor with Rachel in his arms, setting her down only when he had to find the key to his room. Dammit, why was the door so difficult to open?

Suddenly, the key turned in the lock and they burst into the room. Finn stopped and turned around to quickly lock the door and when he turned back, Rachel leapt on him and shoved him with surprising force over to the bed. They fell onto it together, their lips meeting in an intense kiss as they did so. Finn was so glad he'd been working on his mailman issues because if this had happened a few months ago, it would have already been over by now.

Rachel rolled over on top of Finn and he felt her hand snaking its way down his body towards his crotch. He grunted as her hand made contact with his buckle and began to undo it. He didn't want to stop, but he had to ask her.

"Rach, are you sure this is ok?" he mumbled into her mouth. She pulled back, giving him a steady look "I may have had a bit of alcohol, Finn, but I can assure you that I have thought long and hard about this. Twenty-five is far too long for me to wait. Just… be gentle," a note of vulnerability crept into her voice at the end and he kissed her gently, saying "Of course I will, Rach. I would never hurt you intentionally."

She crashed her lips back to his with such force that a rush of air escaped his body as their tongues began to battle. She tasted like champagne and berries and Rachel, and Finn couldn't get enough of her overpowering deliciousness. He swirled his tongue round her mouth, biting on her lip and felt her returning the favour, biting his lip even harder in return. It would have hurt if it hadn't felt so fucking amazing.

Rachel's mouth moved from Finn's lips to his neck and she began to lick a path along it, up to his ear. His eyes dilated with pure pleasure and he responded by grasping her hair and tangling his hands in it, letting the scent of her shampoo wash over him, overwhelming his senses.

Before he knew it, Finn's shirt was being flung onto the floor, his tie quickly following as Rachel nearly strangled him in her desperation to get it off. She began to move her petite hands in a tortuously long trail down his torso, stroking his abs and circling his bellybutton, causing the mailman to have to run in on an urgent order.

To distract himself, Finn began stroking Rachel's body, moving his hands over as much of it as possible until he succeeded in his quest to find the zip and yanked it down, pulling the dress off her. However sexy the dress might be, Finn was pretty sure that what was underneath it was even sexier. He fumbled with her bra strap, almost swearing in his impatience to get the damn thing off her and finally see Rachel Berry's boobs.

When it finally came off, they exceeded all his imagined fantasies by a long way. He couldn't believe he'd ever thought of them as small. Sure they weren't huge, but they were incredible and plenty big enough for him.

He caught a glimpse of a slightly self-conscious expression on her face and whispered "Rach, you are _so_ perfect," in an attempt to restore her confidence. It obviously worked because Finn found himself jerking violently as Rachel's hand continued its path downwards and eventually reached its goal. His trousers flew across the room to join her dress and he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his calves.

The realisation that Rachel was still wearing her sexy shoes and that the heels of them were digging into his legs came a second before he began to swear.

"Shiiiiiiiit Rach!" he yelped as she dug the heels in tighter and began to trace a swirling pattern on his boxers lightly with her hand.

Unable to stand it a second longer, Finn grabbed Rachel's hand and helped her to drag down his boxers and take off her shoes. He ran his hands up and down her amazingly toned legs, sucking her face off as he did so.

She paused momentarily to roll a condom which seemed to have appeared from nowhere onto him before continuing to thrust her tongue into his mouth.

Rachel's hand finally came into contact with Finn's erection and he saw her eyes grow huge as she took the image of it in. He took a few deep breaths to steady himself, momentarily brought the mailman into view and then allowed himself to hook his hands into Rachel's panties, pulling them down and cupping her gently.

They both panted raggedly as they began to touch each other. Finn squeezed his eyes shut and gently slipped his finger into Rachel. He heard the sharp inhalation this action elicited and opened his eyes to see his girlfriend staring up at him.

"Finn." That one moan of his name added fuel to the fire already burning inside of him and he swallowed.

"Are you positive you're ready to go through with this?" he murmured, thinking he might actually have to go and live inside a cold shower if she stopped him now.

Conflict flickered onto Rachel's face for a second until she gazed up into his eyes and said quietly "Finn. I want you. I want this more than anything."

"Stop me if it hurts too much," he whispered, as he gently pushed himself into her, filling her completely. She whimpered a little and grabbed his hand.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Finn chanted soothingly as he felt her tense. Concentrating on Rachel's pain stopped him from falling completely apart.

His girlfriend's eyes were glazed when he looked up at her beautiful face and he felt his head spinning.

"Finn, please" her loud cries turned him on even more than he had expected and he began to kiss every inch of her possible. His hands roamed over her perfect body, making their way down to where their two bodies were joined and he began to stroke her.

"Oh my God Finnnnnn!" Rachel screamed as her entire body began to shake and he felt her contract around him. He ran over the mailman for the millionth time that night but this time it wasn't enough and he finally fell off the edge of the cliff he had been so precariously holding onto.

"Raaaaachel!" he matched her cries with one of his own. His eyes rolled back into his head and he felt her body collapse onto him as they both came together.

Finn slipped out of her, completely spent as he took her hand and tried to make sense of the tumult of emotions pouring down. He had just had sex with Rachel Berry! No, scratch that. He had just made love to his beautiful girlfriend and future wife Rachel Barbra Berry.

Rachel rolled off him and curled up by his side in the warm hotel bed.

"I love you Finn Hudson. So, _so_ much," she sighed.

He took her hand and turned to face her, looking directly into her eyes and knew they were going to last forever.

"I'm forever yours faithfully," he replied.

* * *

**So what did you think? Was it good, bad or mediocrrrrrre?**

**I'll bake you banana bread if you review ;D**


End file.
